


The Path of a Hero

by roosje95



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A little warzone story, Aomine the war hero, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff Fluffly Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kagami the cool and loving boyfriend, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, What am i doing to my fav characters?!, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosje95/pseuds/roosje95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is a soldier and Kagami doesn't like it one bit but when duty calls Aomine still needs to go. leaving behind a lonely tiger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago but never really had the urge to upload it but here it is * Trows confetti*  
> based on a true story I only made it a little more dramatic and well the really couple are a woman and a man. It happend in my family

“And now other news.. there was a-”

“Bla bla bla... I don’t care bout the news right now I want to see something nice”

Kagami picked the remote control up and went through the channels to see if there was something on. After a couple of minutes watching some shows Kagami switched the TV off and walked towards a wall. When Aomine went away for his mission two months ago Aomine had the great idea to place a calendar on that wall so that Kagami could count down the days of his return. It was so stupidly cute Kagami just went with it.

“Two whole months without Aomine here already…”

Kagami sighed and turned away from the calendar. Two months was long of course they had their fiveteen minute Skype time together but that hardly gave any privacy. Within one week Aomine’s whole camp knew what Kagami was to him and so when their next Skype time arrived Kagami was surprised to see the whole camp standing behind Aomine. Then they just stared and Kagami asked what was up with the group, then they just pushed Aomine out of the way and asked downright the most embarrassing questions, which in turn made Kagami blush like mad. That entertained the soldiers the most. They didn’t even care that Aomine was gay. Screw that if that meant they could tease the easily blushing boyfriend. It was a little light dot in this hell hole. The war was taking its toll on the group of soldiers and so the weekly talks with the blushing man was something they would looked forward too. Kagami knew about it and was happy that he could help them. Most of the soldiers didn’t have a girl/boyfriend because of the war. They couldn’t take it that their loved ones were out there fighting and dying but not Kagami. He just couldn’t break up with Aomine. That was one of the things the group of soldiers admired about Kagami and Aomine. Their strong, lovingly bond. They even halve joking halve serious said that if Aomine was in any kind of danger they would help him or take his place. Of course Kagami cried at that which entertained the soldiers. They would let Aomine talk to Kagami but that was only for like two minutes before they once again pushed him away.

Kagami chuckled at the memories of the last time and walked towards the kitchen to make his dinner for tonight. He always looked forward to those ten minutes on Sunday evening. From 20:00 till 20:15. Those were the most precious. 

It was now 19:00 on a Sunday so Kagami had one hour to make dinner and eat it before Aomine would call. His shift at the restaurant ended at 17:00 so he had the time to clean himself up and be lazy for some minutes. When he finished making dinner for himself he would always sit on the table. It was something Aomine always wanted to do so it became a habit for the both of them. He started to eat but his thoughts were still on Aomine and his mission in Afghanistan. His thought then wandered towards the day when they first heard that Aomine needed to go for four or five months. It was normal day like every other one. Aomine went to the Caserne for his basic training and stuff. Kagami didn’t want to know what they were doing so he never asked. He never really liked the idea of Aomine being a soldier. It scared him, many things could happened to him when he had this job, but Aomine wouldn’t crank. He wanted to be a soldier and help other people in warzone countries. After many fights Kagami gave up and let Aomine do what he wanted to do. So when Aomine was of training, Kagami went to the restaurant he worked at. At first he wanted to be a firefighter but after his apartment went up in red hot flames Kagami decided it was saver to be a chef. 

That one day Kagami was home earlier than planned so he had the house to himself for now. With nothing to do he decided to start with dinner. When it was almost done he heard Aomine enter the house. He walked towards the front door to greet his boyfriend and was met most sexy sight in his opinion. Aomine in his uniform was just mouthwatering. The military suit with the camouflage pattering and the black boots were just…  
When Aomine noticed Kagami standing there he smirk.

“Seeing something you like?”

“Ya”

Aomine chuckled, he knew Kagami liked his uniform. He walked towards him and gave him a kiss to greet him.

“So what’s for dinner?”

“FUCK!”

Kagami ran towards the kitchen only to find that dinner was now burned.

“Dammit… well I think take out”

Aomine burst out in laughter.

“Take out it is then”

They ordered a pizza so Aomine had the time to change and shower. In the meantime Kagami waited on the couch and turned the TV on. The channel that was on first was the news. Something about the country’s farming and the danger it was in and other not so really important things but when Kagami wanted to switch to another channel the news reporter spoke of something more interesting.

“The Secretary of Defense just decided to send another group of soldiers to Afghanistan. “The soldiers will be notified of this” Aldus the Secretary of Defense. Many new soldiers will get sent to the warzone in the next month so tha-”

Kagami switched the TV off

This was not happening. No way in hell…

Aomine walked out of their shared bedroom. Clean and still steaming from the hot shower. Still rubbing his wet hair Aomine walked towards the couch.

“What’s up?” Aomine asked

“No n-nothing” Kagami answered

Kagami hoped that the phone was death so that never ever they would receive that one phone call. While Kagami was thinking Aomine placed kisses on the redhead cheek. Kagami finally snapped out of his scaring thoughts when he felt the kisses. He turned his head towards Aomine and was greeted with a healthy jus showered blushing face. Kagami smiled. He cupped Aomine’s face and kissed him gently.

Oh he so hoped that call never ca-

“RING RING”


End file.
